The present invention relates to pull stations for activating fire alarms and in particular to a pull station with an audio deterrent to reduce false alarm setting.
Fire alarm pull stations are commonly used in public places to provide a means for sounding an alarm when a fire occurs. Unfortunately, pranksters often set off false fire alarms as jokes. The results of such false alarms may be both a disruption of normal activities in the area of the alarm and an unnecessary response by a fire company. Setting a false alarm generally results in a number of local alarm bells sounding, but there is often no immediate effect drawing attention to the activated pull station.